


Cuddling a ghost

by KingFranPetty



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Affection, Bedrooms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Kissing, Gift Giving, Hotels, Hugs, Kissing, Licking, Lies, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Neck Kissing, Presents, Secret Identity, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Stalking, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: King Boo pretends to be Princess Daisy as to cuddle with LuigiYou kids asked for more King Boo x Luigi
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cuddling a ghost

Luigi entered the hotel room. Daisy wasn't there but there were gifts and balloons. He figured they were from Daisy as she had paid for the room. The green plumber looked inside a bag to find a green maid dress. It was more his size than Daisy's, so he got a feeling his partner was hinting something. Still it had been a long day so he went to bed. The bed was made for two so there was an empty space beside him. The space beside him felt cold without Daisy so Luigi turned over.

Just then the bed dipped with the pressure of another person. The other person hugged close. The green bean pole was too sleepy to tell what was going on so he mumbled, "Daisy?" The other guest kissed him in reply, on the shoulder next the neck. He giggled, "Daisy, I missed you too but let's just cuddle." Arms moved as if to cuddle. Yet the kisses didn't stop. On the forehead and the lips. After that licking on the neck mainly. This wasn't at all new. Princess Daisy would often get flirty in bed to tease. Still he was too tired. The Plumber requested, "Daisy, I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep."

Everything but the hugs and cuddles stopped. He thanked, "Thanks sweetie. I promise we'll do it tomorrow night." Slowly by slowly sleep came, so Luigi dreamed. The crowded ghost nearly blushed as he watched his nemesis sleep. The living looked so cute when they slept, as if they were already dead. Not to mention how cold death is.

The End.


End file.
